


Bowie's Metaphorical Cake

by HN94



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Band life, Engagement, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, but i tried, i don't know what this is, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HN94/pseuds/HN94
Summary: I don't know what I just wrote, but I felt it had to be written, so here is my thoughts on Bowie and Rafe, the story we will never hear more about.





	Bowie's Metaphorical Cake

Bowie was having the perfect day. His former band was here, his daughter, even Bex. And everything also seemed slightly weird, I mean, Bex COOKED. Bex never cooked. Bowie didn’t even know Bex knew how to cook. 

And then Rafe got down on one knee, and Bowie’s day became a lot less perfect. For a solid minute, Bowie thought Rafe was about to propose, really propose, and the thing that scared Bowie most was the fact that he wasn’t sure he’d have said no. 

When they were on tour, Bowie and Rafe had gotten close, really close and had started dating, casually (being monogamous on tour was hard, and not worth all the heartache the attempt would cause). And, when Bowie had met Andi and moved back home, he and Rafe ended things. Bowie would be lying if he said he hadn’t started falling in love, though. But then Bex came back into his life, and he forgot all about Rafe, or not forgot as much as felt it was for the best. 

And now Rafe was down on one knee. Bowie loved Bex, with all his heart, but there had been something there with Rafe, and Bowie firmly believed that the universe never made mistakes. 

And then Rafe pulled out a guitar pick instead of a ring and asked Bowie to be rhythm guitarist for the Renaissance Boys on an international tour. 

It certainly wasn’t the question he was expecting when Rafe got down on one knee, but it was less nerve-wracking. 

And he wanted to say yes, God did he want to say yes, but, Andi…and Bex, even Celia. They were his family now. 

Bowie had never been the king of monogamy, even before the band, and he was kind of terrified of what would happen if he went back on tour. If he and Rafe were in a tour bus or van with too few places to sleep, if it was cold and needed each other’s warmth to sleep. 

He loved Bex. He could never hurt her, not again, Miranda was enough of a mistake, he couldn’t dream of hurting her with someone he’d actually imagined a future with. 

So he turned them down and blamed it on Andi. He knew it was bullshit. He’d met Andi almost a year ago now, she wasn’t a reason not to leave anymore. Maybe the real reason was Bex. Bowie really really loved Bex. 

And then the cake happened, and Bowie was being proposed to for real, and he said yes, of course, he said yes. And he watched as Rafe looked down pretending to play with the guitar pick in his hand. But he made the right decision, he was sure of it. 

Bex was the right decision. 

Bex would always be the right decision. But he’d always love Rafe, and he really hoped, with all the power in the universe, that Rafe would forgive him someday. 

Bowie realized that night love really did suck, and it was going to be his job to help Andi navigate through it. He wondered who her Rafe and her Bex were. And he couldn’t wait to meet them.


End file.
